Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel heterocyclic lactam compounds and salts thereof useful as cardiotonic agents, antihypertensive agents and vasodilatators for the treatment of congestive heart failure. This invention also relates to processes for preparing the same as well as pharmaceutical compositions comprising these compounds or salts thereof.